the bruises that you said you didn't want to fade
by madetohealxx
Summary: Lucivar had hated this day more than any other for 900 years. DaemonLucivar


Lucivar had hated this day more than any other for 900 years. 

It was bad enough in the Eyrien camps, where the local women would sooner spit in his face than let him into their beds, let alone their hearts. Not that it mattered- whenever a woman did show interest in him, he just remembered _her_, that stupid bitch who had decided she was too good for a half-breed bastard, no matter what jewels he wore or how skilled a warrior he was. He had thought rejection implied that he would want to take part in their ridiculous games, but he soon learned he could be rejected without even wanting to play, because sitting out wasn't an option. The only thing worse than being rejected was being forced to play.

Everything was ten, twenty, a hundred times worse when he began serving in courts. He served, he served, he served, but it wasn't real service, it was never real service. He didn't give a damn about the bitch Queens he served or the stupid cunts in their Courts, but he knelt and he served and he usually obeyed. Today would be the worst though. No, not today- tonight. Tonight, when the witches who couldn't find a male to willingly entertain them would go to the ball and take their pleasure in anyone with a cock who was unfortunate enough to be serving there. Witch after witch after witch and he knew, he _knew_, that if he didn't please every last whoring one of them, it would be his body stretched between the poles, his pain offered up as payment.

This day, this day, this insipid meaningless day had honed his temper, had turned him into a formidable enemy, had made him into something the bitch Queens feared. They should have been afraid from the start, should have seen him for what he is, but all they saw, all any of them ever saw, was a half-breed, a bastard, a slave- simply put, someone not worth their notice.

This year though- this year things would be different. He wasn't alone this year. He would be punished and they would take their payment, oh yes, they would take all of their payment out on his flesh, but this year, this year would be worth it.

Daemon pinned him against the wall then, with his hands, his body, his mouth. He leaned in close, bit gently- maddeningly gently- on Lucivar's ear. He let go long enough to snarl "Clearly I haven't distracted you quite enough yet, Prick. I'll have to remedy that." He kissed a slow trail to Lucivar's jaw, mouth, collarbone, using tongue and teeth and lips. Invisible hands replaced Daemon's and kept Lucivar pinned in place while his sometimes-friend and often-opposition kissed and touched and teased, like they had all the time in the world.

Lucivar snarled, deep in his throat, but Daemon's only response was to catch his nipple between his teeth, to flick his tongue once, twice, three times against the sensitive skin. Lucivar snarled again, putting his anger, his rage, his blind fucking hatred at this day, this court, this existence into it. Daemon kissed him then, on the mouth, hard, tongue forcing its way into Lucivar's unprepared mouth, teeth pulling at Lucivar's unprepared lips. Daemon stopped unexpectedly, going back to forging a trail along Lucivar's jaw, flicking his tongue at Lucivar's pulse point, pulling Lucivar's earlobe into his mouth. Lucivar barely began to speak before Daemon brought a single finger to his lips. "We have plenty of time for planning and ripping out their pretty little throats, Brother, so we may as well make the most of today." He rubbed his thigh against Lucivar's steadily growing cock, eliciting a small whimper as his leather pants seemed to get tighter and tighter. "Unless--" He paused, pinched Lucivar's nipple again, dropped his voice down to a sultry whisper. "You'd rather not."

Lucivar's moan was answer enough.

Daemon went back to licking and sucking and biting a line down Lucivar's throat, shoulder, chest, stopping to pull his nipples into his mouth. He kept moving down- ribs, stomach, belly button, hipbones. He paid special attention to the last, gently trailing his nails over the flesh and then down, down, down the leather-clad thighs while he laid less-than-gentle kisses over the trail of hair that disappeared into Lucivar's pants.

"Daemon. Oh god, Daemon, please!"

Daemon knelt in front of him now and drew his teeth along Lucivar's leather-covered erection. "Hm?" Lucivar stopped forming words and just moaned, whimpered, and pleaded. Daemon's invisible hands were the only things holding him up; his hands on Lucivar's thighs were the only thing keeping him steady.

Daemon slowly- so slowly!- undid the top of Lucivar's pants, licking at the small triangle of newly exposed skin. He brought his hand to to zipper- Lucivar's breathing hitched- and tugged the leather forward- Lucivar's knees all but gave out. Daemon licked at Lucivar's stomach again before looking up at Lucivar's face. He was staring down, entranced by Daemon's hand flicking at his zipper, Daemon's muscles moving beneath his skin, Daemon's eyes, staring intently back at him. Lucivar opened his mouth to beg again- Daemon had told him years ago that he begged so pretty- but Daemon vanished the tight, stretched leather before he could say a word.

Daemon ignored Lucivar's throbbing erection and went back to kissing and sucking and biting his stomach. His hands traced delicate patterns over, around, behind his thighs. Daemon moved to his right, kissing and licking wherever his mouth could reach, tracing his fingertips wherever it couldn't. He would memorize every inch of Lucivar's body, every taste, every smell. It was his for now, and he would learn it as well as he had learnt his own. He moved across Lucivar's body, deliberately passing over his cock except for the barest of breaths, the lights of touches.

"Please please God Daemon Bastard please..." was all Daemon could understand between Lucivar's ragged breaths. Daemon kissed down Lucivar's left thigh, knee, calf, then worked his way back up the inside of his leg. He traced his tongue along the edge of the Ring, ignoring Lucivar's gasp. He licked a warm wet trail up Lucivar's cock, and then slowly raised his eyes upwards. Daemon looked Lucivar in the eye, took his cock into his mouth, used his tongue and his hands and his throat until Lucivar cried out "Yes yes, Bastard, God, Daemon Daemon yes!" and came.

Daemon slowly brought Lucivar down to the ground, kissing his way back up the chest he had gone down earlier. He stopped when Lucivar was kneeling in front of him, his face buried in the crook of Daemon's neck. Daemon just sat, basking in the tranquility, tracing his fingertips in meaningless shapes on Lucivar's skin, waiting for his friend to catch his breath.

Lucivar finally raised his head and looked into Daemon's eyes, searching for something, some answer, some ipeace/i. "Why?" he managed to ask, his throat still hoarse.

"Happy Beltane, Prick."

* * *

**notes:** Thanks to Katia for reading it over and Ashley for beta-ing her own Valentine's Day present ;) Also, Beltane is a Valentine's/Beltane holiday in the BJT-verse, and it's all about teh sex, and I just realized that this holiday may already exist and have a name there, but I don't have _The Invisible Ring_ with me so whatev. Also also, I apologize for the completely excessive use of commas and clauses. Heh. 


End file.
